


Disclosure

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [32]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Time is picking up, moving to quickly for Liana. Nothing is going according to plan. But one thing is for sure, the City wants their Dios Malvado named. And when Bray finally comes acalling she doesn't expect...Mox is so raged he knows he can't go into the City like this. It takes his brothers and Larkin to help him find a small balance. In doing so he thinks he might... MIGHT... understand Ambrose.Cause in the end Liana belongs to him... the him that's a mixture of Jon Moxley and Profeta Ambrose. It's time he claims himself and the one he loves.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> So this wrote itself a little easier than the last story did. That and like me I know you all wanted Ambrose back in the City.
> 
> So things are about to get hard and wild... Ambrose has been set totally free. 
> 
> So from now on big warning one language and sexual themes...
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

**Disclosure**

_ Noun:a fact, especially a secret, that is made known. _

She admitted that this was a lot tougher than she expected it to be. Juice had warned her, Orange Cassidy had told her he didn’t think she could pull it off. But she only had to think about Mox, Sammy, and the child that grew within her. Had only to feel her hatred for Kenny Omega and she found her inner resolve to carry out their plan. 

Profeta Punk was a nice addition to their group, and a new Profeta by the name of Darby Allin who had earned his title the same day she had made an example out of her brother. Darby Allin had been within the crowd, had witnessed her power and had yet to leave her side since. His magic she saw laid within the shadows of the world and would be beneficial to her plan, Juice warned her to tread carefully.

“When Moxley gets here and sees that in love puppy dog look Allin gives you there is going to be trouble!” Rolling her eyes she playful snapped at him, “he is a boy Juice, Mox will understand!” Juice just snorted at her, “Liana he is the same age as you. Moxley is going to feel the pressure of a younger stud moving in!” Laughing she shook Juice’s warning away.

It was the day after she had cast the ‘eater of worlds’ spell did she notice the shy and bashful looks from her brothers kalku, Sasha, the blue haired woman confused Liana. She noticed the seductive looks the other woman would toss to Orange Cassidy but she stayed close at hand to Juice. It wasn’t until late that night did she piece it together.

She was about to enter her grotto, in passing Juice’s did she overhear their talk. “I give it less than a week and Moxley will be back within the City… either AWOL or back as post command! If their bond is as true as Liana says.” Sasha hums at her brother, “Moxley isn’t needed for this fight! Ambrose  **WILL** come!” Juice’s voice is teasing as he asks, “such faith in your old lover?” At this Liana stills and then back peddles into her grotto.

Growling in frustration she lets the tears fall silently, thinking she was completely alone. Then softly she felt a soft hand at her back, rubbing gently. Eyes wide she turns to find Orange Cassidy beside her, worry written over his face. Brokenly she asks, “why ain’t I good enough anymore?” Orange gives her a sad smile and reminds her, “before you my LT hated his magic, **LOATHED** any type of Sacerdotisa but here we are… he is totally and happily committed to you. Something more powerful than a Sacerdotisa!” Snapping back angrily, “but all these others…” Here Orange mutters, “definitely deserve a pay raise for this shit!” Sighing he calmly reminds her, “if it weren’t for them he wouldn’t be the man he is for **YOU** little Diosa!” 

She blinks at him for a moment but he moves to leave, he adds, “Renee needed to love him, Sasha needed to remind him that it was ok to enjoy the physical touch again, then lastly Renee needed to reject him… all these things needed to happen for him to become the man you love… never forget what got you to the dance little goddess! You will get further in life...if you remember that!” 

As he gets to the cloth covered door she asks quietly, “who taught you that?” His answer was just as quiet, “a great man! I tend to call him Padre, but not to his face. I think you call him alma gemela!” She sighs and wipes the tears away, “Mox?” Orange nods and gives her one last bit of information, “be ready Liana. For when he comes, and he  _ will  _ come for you, there is going to be a price you will need to pay! For when he loves its full throttle ..” 

She cries herself to sleep that night, and shyly opens her bond to the other part of her soul. His caress is hard and cold, she can feel the anger in it. The pure rage that lingers within and for the first time since she left Vegas she starts to doubt the plan she had set into motion.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

  
  


It’s the night after he had felt Liana cast the ‘eater of world’s’ spell, Sammy is asleep beside him does he feel her magic caress his. Sammy turns in his sleep, no doubt feeling his mother's magic so close by. Grinding his teeth he returns the caress, not bothering to hide his rage. His fear is buried somewhere deeper inside, but he won’t acknowledge it. Not yet! Not until he sees that she is safe… until he beats her ass for pulling this shit.  **AGAIN** !!!

There has been no dreams, and until a second ago no caresses. She had completely cut herself off from him. And he will make her pay for that as well. A sleepy “dada” breaks into his thoughts, he turns to lay a hand on Sammy’s back, grinding his teeth more.

He closes his eyes and is instantly awake a moment later when a hand is shaking him awake. Larkin is standing over him with Sammy on her hip. A frown on her lips. “Jon you ok?” Wiping the sleep from his eyes he only grunted and propped himself up on the bed, Sammy wiggled out of Larkin’s arms into his lap immediately. “Fine Larkin,” he knew his voice was rough with sleep but the way she flinched backwards told him something was amiss.

“What is it?” She shook her head and started to exit the room when he called out to her, “Larkin!” He watched as she stiffened and slowly turned to face him, “yes?” Growling when she wouldn’t meet his eyes, “did you see something?” She sighed and slumped her shoulders, “I am not sure…. I don’t know if I  **TRUST** my magic anymore Jon!” Swinging his legs over the bed and adjusting Sammy to his hip, he as calmly as he could, asked, “why would you say that?”

A sob tore from her lips and tears fell, “I don’t see them anymore, at all! Yours and Liana’s children. I thought I saw her close with Omega but now I see her killing him. I still see you killing that super evil guy, sometimes you burn the desert … sometimes you don’t! And it all makes my head hurt!” Seth has entered the bedroom during her outburst, there is a snarl on his lips.

Shifting Sammy onto the floor he reaches out to her, his own hands shake from the effort to be gentle. His rage is burning him so badly, and he has no way to let any of it go. She throws herself into Seth’s arms and sobs harder, so he drops his hands. In a minute into her sobs Sammy starts to cry and his rage is boiling. Seth is sighing and trying to lead his wife from the room but Larkin is calling back to him over her shoulder, “you can’t go to her this angry Jon, please don’t… '' her voice dies off but her cornflower blues eyes beg him.

Sitting back down on bed, lowering his head he runs his hands over his head and through his hair. Eyes shift to watch Sammy wipe away his own tears, grunting when the bed dips beside him and Sammy brokenly cries, “Roro!” Jon tenses and waits, out of the corner of his eyes he watches Roman stand Sammy up in between his legs and lets the boy waddle closer to him. “She is right, you can’t go into a hostile area so out of control! Emotions or magic notwithstanding!” Snarling hard, “don’t you fucking think I know that!” Sammy whimpers and reaches for him.

“Then what do we need to do to shelf this?” Roman’s voice is calm, being reasonable. “I don’t know Roman! I haven't been this pissed since I realized what Jericho meant to do to me and Orange!” Roman is nodding as if he understood, “what happened then?” Jon is up and pacing before he is finished speaking, “he tore open my magic source. I have never wanted to die so much as I did then!” He is aware Seth is back at the bedroom door.

Roman isn’t letting him think about it, “but you didn’t. Why?” Snapping to meet his blue/grey eyes Jon freezes and puzzledly asked, “what do you mean,  **why** ?” Roman is staring right back at him, unblinkingly. “Why didn’t you?’ Taking a step back he doesn’t flinch when he falls flat on his ass, “cause..” Roman stands, Sammy on his hip. “Cause  _ WHY _ ?” With that he leaves, shouldering Seth on his way out.

Choking out, “cause  **why** ?” He is aware Seth is moving out of the room as well. Closing his eyes, he thinks back. He tries to answer Roman’s question first. Was it for Renee? For the life they had shared? For the life that yet to have? Or was it for Orange? The young man that had come to be more like a younger brother. The need to protect him, to save his life? Orange had been the only other survivor of his platoon. Or was it for himself?

Then it hits him, the memories of Liana’s first letter. The first time he saw her picture. Saw her beautiful light brown eyes through the video feed. The first time he had raged at her and she, so boldly stood up to him. The moment he realized she meant to love him, as he was. The feel of her that first time in his arms, the need to claim her as his own. 

The lazy afternoon when he learned every inch of her body, had her begging for more under him. The moment they had felt the spark of life of their child.

Then the moment of her crying, begging to know if she was good enough as herself anymore. The feel of her magic pulling at him when she cast the death spell over her own brother. And the rage is back … but it's different. It’s the rage that had festered that evening when he realized that Jericho and Lita were going to kill Orange if they didn’t stop soon. It’s  **that** rage … but different.

There is a shifting in him, in his magic and he gathers it up close. Tried to it stuff all back into his battered soul, but his magic.. No that wasn’t right. The Profeta in him was tired. Even though he felt Liana’s love, felt her acceptances, he himself was still trying to bottle the most inner core of himself up. 

Omega’s words came back with haunting clearity … 

_ A magicless American ... A mere Profeta … Now Dios Malvado _

But before that he was a lover and father… and with that thought his magic settled. His heart still raged but he understood that everything had a time and place. Yes Liana had a lesson coming to her. He wouldn't be merciless in that lesson either. Never again would she doubt herself nor their connection. More importantly she would never doubt  **HIM** . His love for her, his need or desire for  **HER** .

Never again would she stripe him bare.. Never again would her childish behavior cost them precious time together. There was already so much time he couldn’t get back. So much regret…

Then there was an inner peace… and the rage seems to melt into something else. Seemed to  _ trust  _ him. 

“Deano?” Opening eyes that had been closed he met Seth’s head look. “Yes Sethie?” His voice, even to his own ears sounded off. Sounded differently, changed. “Lark… she wants you to know she is sorry.” Shaking his head, “nothing to be sorry about! I am not giving up Seth, Liana is my future. She is my heartbeat, she will realize this one way or another….I won’t settle for anything less!”

Seth is moving to plop down in front of him, his doe eyes dark with concern. Jon is planting his elbows on knees, leaning forward. “What?” Seth is looking at him hard, “something is different… even as magical dead as I am I can see that. Just remember something for me..” Cocking his head he waits for his little brother to continue, “she is nineteen  _ Jon _ . Think about everything she has gone through the past year. Losing her mom, finding you, getting pregnant herself, meeting Renee… becoming Sammy’s adopted mother. That’s notwithstanding her brothers and a crazed mother trying to lure her back into the City!” 

Running a hand through his hair once again, “I hear where you’re coming from Seth, she had her chance to learn this lesson once before. You and Roman don’t understand, and I didn’t either till a minute ago. But I have allowed her too much freedom. You once told me that she responds better to Ambrose… she was raised to respect what he was.” Here Seth blinks at him, confusion written all over his face. “Until now it's all been talk. In twenty four hours she will see him…  **ME** as her Profeta. As it should have been from the beginning.”

Larkin’s voice from the doorway is small and soft, “then she has a fighting chance!” Letting magic light up his eyes, charging to an electric blue. “I won’t settle for anything less hermanita!” Larkin only bites her lower lip in an attempt to fight back her words. “Lark babe?” Seth is getting up and moving to hold his wife. Her answer is to look away and murmur, “the evil guy… his death… its…” Jon understands in an instant, “my apologies hermanita, someone as young as you shouldn’t see such things.”

Larkin can only nod and cuddle into Seth’s arms, “don’t be. Not after I have seen what he is willing to do to Liana.” He smirks, “I will make that seem like child's play!” Seth hums in agreement.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s mid morning and Liana, with Juice to her right and Darby Allin at her back, is walking through the marketplace. Her plan was to be available for any and all local City dwellers. The soldiers have withdrawn beyond an old mixture outline. The faint smell of cumin is at the base of the outline, both soldiers and City folk won’t approach it.

Turning to Darby Allin she whispered a request then watched as he drifted to a nearby stall, their conversation is low and hushed. After a few minutes Darby returns to her with two small sacks and a small bucket. Looking back at the stall owner she called out, “Gracias.” The older man blushed and nodded to her. Dipping her hand into the two small sacks she threw the contents together in the bucket. Remaking the salt and cumin mixture, turning to Juice when the bucket is full she asked, “do you have something sharp?”

She saw the moment Juice realized what she meant to do but before he could voice his concerns Darby, “don’t!” When she looks at her friend she sees the darkness enter his eyes but his gaze is on Juice. Juice stares at him and snarls, “know your place Profeta Allin, you're not her Diso. Not even close!” Darby blinks, lowers his gaze to hers then murmurs. “I know my place,” his head cocks, “do you?” Sighing she snapped, “ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!” She hadn’t meant to soak any magic into her words, but it had the desired effect.

Darby Allin blinks down at her then after a moment brings his right hand up to a necklace he wears and presses. The blood flow is instant, he holds his bleeding hand over the mixture and softly asks, “bless it my Diosa?” Nodding she uses both hands to stir the mixture one last time before adding a breathy blessing over the bucket. Gently she removes the bucket from Darby’s hands and moves to spread the mixture over the old outline.

As she moved to spread out the last bit, Juice, who was quietly walking behind her, said, “Ambrose will kill him if he keeps this up Liana.” Turning to him once the bucket was empty, “would you stop thinking Mox is ..” here Juice raises his hand and combs over his hair. “Would you stop thinking of him as Moxley?” Blinking the bucket drops from her hands and she stills, “you have decided to play a game Liana. You can’t change the rules mid-game. Either he will come back as post commander, as Moxley. Who you have decided to treat as an  _ aliado  _ instead of an  _ amante.  _ Or he will return as Ambrose and rain hell down on us for the bullshit you have dared to pull. You can’t have it both ways hermanita!”

Opening her mouth for a reply she jerked back when she noticed a crowd had gathered behind Juice. In her sight first were the Elders, two older Profeta’s and an older Sacerdotisa. Lips curling in disgust she whispered, “fuck!” Juice blinks then turns and murmurs, “fuck me.” The Elders are looking solemnly at her then part ways, to make a path. Juice growls, “fuck me sideways.” placed a hand on his arm she whispered, “he is quicker than I anticipated but  **this** is what we wanted.” Juice rights himself at her right side and Darby Allin moves to her back.

Bray Wyatt dressed in simple white harem pants, straw sandals make dust clouds with each footstep he takes. His ink looks fresh, alive and she wonders what magic is holding him? His hair is in the traditional dreadlocks, his upper body bare. The sight disgusts her to no end.

“Welcome home my Diosa…” his voice is different then when they were children. It’s deeper, filled with cruelty. And it sets her nerves on fire. Smirking back her discomfort she moved to properly bow to him, “Gracias Profeta Wyatt.” She saw and felt the instant anger and rage come from him at her greeting, and heard the murmurs of those around them. Some, she guessed, knew that Bray Wyatt had been Dios Malvado, at her declaration she had told all that he was no longer in that position.

His eyes lit up and he snapped, “don’t attempt to make a fool out of me Liana. Not when you are so bare.” Up till now she had kept her magic protecting her child, not even Juice knew of the baby within her. Now Bray stood before her, challenging her. As her Patron Juice could accept the challenge on her behalf but somehow Bray was hoarding magic. Thusly overpowering her brother. She wouldn’t throw her brother to his death, not at her expense. 

Instead she attempted another route, “what would you have of me Profeta Wyatt?” Again she ribbed him. The curl of his upper lip told her to tread careful but when he spoke it was calm and steady. “Come to my right Liana.” The statement was actually more of a question, he was asking her to stand next to him. Acknowledge him as her Dios Malvado, to be his in all ways. Mentally she told him to go to  **hell** but aloud she smiled prettily and stated, “my left side belongs to someone else.” Bray slowly blinks at her as if he doesn’t understand the language she is speaking so she repeats, “mi lado izquierdo pertenece a otra persona.”

The Elders behind Bray are speaking lowly and to each other, the Sacerdotisa steps forward after a minute, however she doesn’t take her eyes off Bray. “You mean to deny Bray as your Dios Malavdo, he is your blood my Diosa.” Frowning, she snapped, “know your place, the last time I checked the Elders had no say in whom I choose!” Bray is snapping like a rabid dog, “no but as the last Dios Malvado I have the right to challenge any that would try to dethrone me.” 

Sighing, she knew he would bring up the ancient law. Knew he would see if she would abide by the old laws herself. “Must you make a public spectacle of such affairs?” The reprimand had the desired effect on Bray and the Elders. She knew Bray wouldn’t publicly attack her, but feeling Juice tense beside her… whispering, “the moment of truth! Hope you're ready for this?” Blinking in confusion then… 

**Behind the Elders…**

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s near sunrise when they board the chopper that will take them to the City. Roman and Seth had kissed their girls goodbye. Katelyn is sobbing and holding her stomach demanding that he, Jon, will return Roman safe and in one piece to her.

He closes his eyes at the memory of Larkin’s scared wide eyed look. Of her holding a sleeping Sammy. Before the chopper takes off he looks at each brother and yells, “if you have any doubts…” Roman shakes his head and Seth flips him off. Shaking his head he settles in for the long ride.

About two hours out he starts to dig in the duffle bag and starts to strip. Seth gives him an odd look and Roman sighs. Shrugging as he slips on the black harem pants and straw sandals he digs deep for that inner trust he had found yesterday. Calling out to Roman once he was dressed and seated again, “when we get to the City … Roman I need to remain on my left hand side at all times. Liana belongs on my right.” Watching Roman blink then slowly nod, “Seth you’re at my back, unless I command you differently!” Seeing Seth’s confusion. “Roman is my Ejecutor… my extra set of eyes.. You’re my Patron… my extra set of ears..”

The blush on his youngest brother's face makes him smile. “When we get there if I say or do something you disagree with you fucking **_hold_** yourself until we are alone. I am the Dios Malvado. The only person that has the right to question me is my Diosa. And even she won’t openly do so, understand. You two are about to get a crash course on how life as a magic user within the City truly is lived!” 

Looking at them he shook his head, “shirts and field jackets off, hair down and unbinded. I wish you guys still had your sandals. Feel free to cut your cargo pants off .. you know how hot it’s going to be mid afternoon. Until I can gain post command back from Hemsley more than likely we will be slumming it down in the Tunnels. There will be few loyal to Liana and me so trust no one but each other and Liana.” Both brothers nod and take their time in getting ready. The pilot came across their ear muffs about a half an hour later. “I can only get you as close as 3 miles in LT!”

He gave a call back of “affirmative!” An hour later they were standing at the edge of the City. Seth and Roman’s hair is already soaked and there is sweat on all three of them. “Where to first!” He closes his eyes, let his magic bubble up and surface. When the air around the snapped and popped he rolled his shoulders and felt for Liana’s magic.

She was keeping her magic coiled and tight, it told him that she might not have told anyone about being pregnant and a bubble of rage threatened his inner calm. Smashing it he nodded to beyond the marketplace. “That way.” Throwing their duffle bags up over their shoulders they made their way through the thick crowd that also seemed to be moving in that direction. Roman glanced around, “something seems to be going on?” 

Grinning he let his magic, let Ambrose take over, “Si sai, their Dios Malavdo is home!” 

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Her breath hitched and her knees gave a shake, “too soon…" Juice is only humming next to her.

Mox stood in a pair of black harem pants, straw sandals, and his ink was bright and active on his right arm. His eyes were an electric blue that she adored. She was aware of the Elder turning to look, saw Bray turn a quarter of the way but never put his back to her. Bray is snarling out, “you have no place here Ambrose.” Breath stopping she hadn’t been aware that they knew each other. 

His eyes are on her, but he answers Bray, “I told you once before pretender don’t try me.” Bray moves to where his back is at the new cumin and salt mixture line. His eyes light up at the challenge but before he strikes Ambrose holds out his right hand, “Diosa to me!” Moving quickly she crosses Bray and with her left hand settles on Ambrose’s right side. There is a gasp from the crowd and as Juice settles on her right the Sacerdotisa calls out in shock. “You mean to take a  **forastera** as your Dios?” 

Glancing up she bites down on her lower lip when Ambrose doesn’t even look down at her, instead he snaps. “Know your fucking place Sacredotisa.. Only I have the right to question your Diosa like so.” Glancing over she notices Roman, in his Army cargo cutoffs, bare chested is at Ambrose’s left. He doesn’t look at her either. Bray is snapping to face them, his magic is lighting up his eyes and his ink is moving across his body.

Ambrose lets go of her hand and steps forward, “try me Wyatt… you won’t mark the first!” The Elders she sees are moving to step next to Bray, she calls out snappishly. “You will stand _against_ your Diosa and Dios Malvado?” The Sacredotisa stops and looks at the two Profeta’s in silent question. Crossing her arms over her chest, “decide  **NOW** !” The Sacredotisa shuffles to her, the younger of the Profeta, and now Liana can see the family similarities between them, sighs and follows his sister.

The older Profeta remains on a slow walk to Bray, until he drops at his feet.

Ambrose simply turns, giving Bray his back, and Liana knows this is another type of challenge. When nothing happens Ambrose smirks and turns his attention to her. Suddenly Juice’s words came rushing back to her..

_ There is going to be hell to pay.. _

As he steps up to her he whispers, “now you’re all mine little girl!” there is desire in his voice and a promise.. Of hell or heaven she doesn’t know?

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s been a total of five days since the girl reentered the City, and yet here he was still fucking her useless mother. Granted with the extra help of the pools after each blessing Ruby gave did his magic source opened for longer periods of time. But still he wanted the girl… _needed_ her.

Ruby was bent over in the pool, her arms braced at the pool's edge as she took his thrust. He would give the woman credit, she knew how to work her body. And her magic. Suddenly in mid thrust, one that had Ruby crying out in dismay, “Fucking cock hungry bitch,” he muttered but smirked when his magic source opened a second later. Glancing up he saw Kenny Omega slip into the room. Not bothering to stop he grunted out, “well?” 

Omega he watched stripped and slipped into the pool, his head tilted back in the pleasure of the warm magical waters. “Moxley is back in the City and with Liana!” Ruby beneath him gasped and moaned out, “together?” Lip curling upwards, “doesn’t matter if she is fucking him or not.. I  **WILL** have her.” With that he explodes deep.. Deep in the hot body beneath him. With little access to his magic he moves out of the pools and slips on his cargo pants and exits.

Kenny Omega doesn’t even throw him a goodbye look instead he moves to take his place behind Ruby and laughs when she throws herself back into his dick. “Hungry Sacerdotisa?” She meows then snaps, “don’t tease me!” He is not gentle as he claims her, her magic is shrinking and by the time he mixes his seed with the  _ americano’s,  _ by then he can see shadowy masses. As he moves to leave he throws back at her, “careful Sacerdotisa you play a dangerous game, should the americano discover your true motives he will kill you.” 

She is panting in the water and pushing her hair from her face, “I _am_ always careful..” He throws her one last bite of information as he dresses, “you better hope he doesn’t find out that you're making him burn his own magic source up… you won’t live if he does!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think? I hope it was worth the wait? Cause I won't be able to write again until Monday. Work. I hope everyone is staying home and safe. Remember to be kind to all essential workers please (most of us would rather be at home with loved ones)


End file.
